Inasmuch as the global supply of liquid fossel fuels is diminishing, it has become increasingly imperative to provide alternate and, thus far, unconventional combustion means for combustible substances or materials other than, e.g., gasoline or petrol, oil, and the like. In this regard, it is possible to utilize substitute fuels derived from materials which can be found, in abundance, throughout the world as for example, wood, coal, dried vegetation, or products thereof. Also utilized may be materials obtained from sewage disposal plants. In short, the materials and substances from which a workable and combustible material for fuel may be obtained are plentiful and practically inexhaustible.
For reasons stated above, it would be advantageous to provide a system for the supply and combustion of any type of fuels in either liquid, gaseous or pulvarized form to effect a rapid and momentary response in the production of steam pressure.